to aru crossover
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: serie de oneshots todos contra todos. CAPITULO 3 LISTO
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esta va a ser una serie de crossovers oneshot en la mayoría de los casos no explicare como llegamos a la situación de la viñeta ni incluiré si es que se da, la escena de la invocación, solo usare personajes de los que no se haya echo crossovers previos, las historias estarán intercaladas, magia, ciencia, iré sacando los capítulos según se me entre en gana lean y comenten.**

**El lado de la magia**

Índex de palizas memorables

Pov de Montmorency

Hay llega Kirche, parece feliz me pregunto qué es lo que habrá estado haciendo estos días.

-hola chicas ¿de qué me perdí mientras no estuve? –nos preguntó la germana.

-casi nada, solo la peor paliza de la historia de las palizas. –dijo divertida Louise, eso no fue divertido en absoluto.

-ha? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto curiosa.

-Montmorency cuéntale, tú viste lo que paso desde el principio. –me insto Louise.

-no pero… -realmente no quiero hablar acerca de ello.

-apoyo la noción. –dijo Tabitha, que por una vez aparto los ojos del libro que leía.

-"…"

-"…"

-"…"

-"…"

-"…"

-valla, si Tabitha dijo tres palabras debió ser algo realmente importante, ¡cuenta! ¡Cuenta!

Me rindo si Tabitha quiere escucharlo no tengo otra opción.

Hace tres días…

-flash back-

Kattie iba alegremente con una cesta de paja, en el interior el Soufflé que con tanta dedicación acababa de preparar para Guiche, iba tan feliz que no tenía la más mínima idea de hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

-eh… perdone hermana-san, sabe dónde se encuentra Guiche. –le pregunto la chica a una monja vestida de blanco con el pelo plateado que se encontraba hay.

-¿guiche?... ah si el rubio pomposo, ¿no?, se encuentra por haya. –contesto la hermana apuntando a la dirección en que se encontraba.

-¡muchas gracias hermana-san! –contesto Kattie, aunque por dentro se repetía la palabra ¿pomposo?

Kattie alegremente fue en la dirección en que se encontraba el chico, pero allegar noto que estaba coqueteando con una chica rubia un año mayor que ella.

-no, Montmorency, como piensas eso, tu eres la única chica para mí. –dijo el chico.

Kattie no pudo soportarlo, soltó la canasta al piso.

-¡Guiche-san!, ¿Quién es ella? –le pregunto.

-ahh ¡Kattie! –dijo el chico empezando a sudar frio.

-kattie? –pregunto la chica del cabello rubio. – ¿no que yo era la única para ti?

-Montmorency…

-y yo que prepare un soufflé solo para ti pensando en que…

La chica se quedó congelada, se había dado la vuelta para recoger el soufflé y salir corriendo pero vio que la hermana de hace un rato estaba sentada en el suelo, devorándolo rápidamente.

-¿hermana-san?

-ese chico no vale la pena, así que pensé que el Soufflé no debía desperdiciarse. –dijo la hermana.

-tu, todo es tu culpa, deshonraste a estas dos chicas y encima devoras el soufflé que tanto trabajo le toco preparar a Kattie, por esta deshonra te reto a un duelo.

La hermana se quedó mirando a Guiche como un experto en gemas mira un circón.

-acepto, el ganador se queda con la comida del perdedor, dijo la monja.

-bien, 10 minutos en el campo vestri. –dijo guiche

…

Unos minutos después

-me impresiona que hayas venido, ya creía que escaparías. –dijo en son de mofa.

-no, solo que esa Louise no quería que viniese, ¿quién la entiende?

-mi nombre es Guiche Gramont, y mi nombre rúnico es Guiche el bronce, esta valquiria será tu oponente. –dijo guiche sacudiendo la rosa artificial para dar lugar a un pequeño golem con armadura.

-mi nombre es Índex Librorum Prohibitorum, mi nombre de mago es Dedicatus 567, empecemos.

La valquiria de Guiche ataco de frente a Índex, esta no se movió, en lugar de eso dijo

-desplazamiento a la derecha.

El ataque de la valquiria se desvió a la derecha, guiche la lanzo otra vez, mismos resultados.

-esa valquiria esta defectuosa, estas en cambio…

Guiche invoco dos valquirias más que lanzo contra la pequeña monja.

-detener ataque. –dijo Índex, las tres valquirias quedaron paralizadas ahí donde se encontraban. –cambiar objetivo, seleccionado Guiche. –ordeno la monja.

Las tres valquirias se lanzaron contra su invocador dándole la paliza de su vida.

-¿gane? - le pregunto Índex feliz. –bien ahora yo me quedare con tu comida.

-Fin del flashback-

Entonces jajaja Guiche fue apaleado jajá por sus propias valquirias jajajajajajajajajajaja. –dijo Kirche entre carcajadas.

-sí, y ahora se despierta gritando ¡soufflé!

**Que tal, según me parece hasta el mago más débil de to aru es muy superior a todos los magos de familiar de Zero así que si hiciese la historia completa se reduciría a una paliza unidireccional comenten, encuesta del día, ¿Quién del lado de la ciencia o de la magia debería seguir?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de esta serie de crossover, después de muchísimo tiempo, por cierto este capítulo me tarde 5 minutos en escribirlo y no revise la ortografía así que si hay palabras mal escritas perdónenme.**

* * *

**El lado de la ciencia**

* * *

**El duelo más impresionante de la historia.**

Louise levanto su varita.

¡Pentágono de los cinco elementos!

-una re invocación, será interesante ver qué pasa. –se dijo Sheffield.

"Saito, por favor, se tú el invocado" –pensó Louise.

¡Busca mi poderoso familiar y únelo a mí!

Se formó un pentágono inscrito en un círculo a su alrededor, frente a ella apareció una esfera de color verde, tras un inacabable segundo del portal empezó a salir alguien, por un momento el cabello negro del chico le dio la esperanza a Louise de que fuera Saito, pero cuando la luz se disipo lo suficiente para poder contemplar al familiar noto que era alguien más.

-en fin, sabía que no era posible. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sheffield mandando a sus perros a atacar.

-…eh, ¿dónde estoy? –dijo el chico mirando alrededor.

Al ver los perros que venían a atacarlo, el chico grito y la onda expansiva mando a volar a todos los animales pero curiosamente no toco a Louise que estaba aún más cerca.

En ese momento Saito llego a la escena después de correr por todo el bosque buscando a Louise.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Dejo de ser el Gandalf por 5 minutos y ya me estas remplazando?!

Dijo Saito sintiendo la amenaza que este chico representaba para su estatus de macho alfa.

-¡Saito!, no esto no es lo que parece.

-oye gilipollas, no sé qué pasa aquí pero eso no es modo de hablarle a una niña.

-¡no me ignoren! –dijo Sheffield.

-¡tú lárgate! –los dos chicos a la vez.

-oye yo soy el único que puede ser el familiar de Louise. (ja, ja).

-no sé qué sea eso, pero no hay nada que yo, Sogita Gunha no pueda hacer.

-¿así? ¡Te reto a un duelo por ser el familiar de Louise!

-¡acepto! – el chico dio un paso atrás y cerro el puño. -¡con agallas!

¡PUÑO INCREIBLE!

FIN

* * *

**¿y que opinan? Emocionante verdad? Saito jamas tubo ninguna posibilidad contra gunha ni siquiera siendo el Gandalf. Luego voy a volver a usar este personaje para la pelea contra Josep, el si puede durar un poco mas después de todo es rápido, aunque dudo que pueda correr a mach 2 como gunha, pero eso va a esperar, ahora toca el lado de la magia.**

**¿Quién quieren que siga?**

**Sugerencias:**

**Stiyl Magnus.**

**Xochild (o como sea que se llamara esa maga azteca)**

**Aurelius Izard**

**Oriana Thompson**

**Otro.**

**Hasta luego, !COMENTEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**eh, decidí actualizar, que milagro**

**Como destruir Zero no Tsukaima.**

El familiar de Louise, un joven de cabellos negro puntiagudos ingreso al comedor principal de la academia de magia.

Las cosas no podían ser más oscuras para la chica, de algún modo había invocado a un plebeyo, todos se burlaban de ella ahora más que nunca, y para colmo no hablaba el mismo idioma que ella, parecía uno de los idiomas de los nómades de más allá del Sahara, ningún trataron de utilizar un conjuro traductor sobre el joven, pero no servía de nada, incluso el profesor Colbert lo intentó sin éxito.

Otra rareza con el chico era que el contrato de familiar no se había grabado.

Ese era el motivo por el que ahora la estaban molestando.

-oh Louise, mira ahí está el chico que contrataste para que fingiera ser tu familiar. –se burló Kirche viendo como el chico entraba en el salón, con un aire de perdido en el desierto.

-¡yo no hice trampa! ¡El de verdad apareció tras la invocación!

-lo que digas Zero, como si tu pudieras realizar si quiera el conjuro de invocación.

El joven se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, inmediatamente sintió la hostilidad de los estudiantes.

Touma no era tonto, prefirió abandonar el lugar, mientras salía, un grupo de estudiantes entraron al tropel, Touma tuvo que hacerse a un lado, y puso su mano derecha sobre la pared.

En el momento en que toco la pared se escuchó un sonido de cristal rompiéndose, Touma se preguntó si había disipado algo, pero no pasó nada sí que no lo considero importante.

Salió del salón principal, tenía que atravesar el patio para llegar a las cuadras de los sirvientes y las cocinas, una de las sirvientas que respondía al nombre de siesta tenia conocimientos básicos de japonés y era la única persona con la que podía conversar.

Cuando llego a la cocina escucho un terrible estruendo, miro hacia atrás y toda la torre central se estaba derrumbando.

Nadie logro escapar.

**Jejeje, mate a todos los estudiantes de la academia, que malo soy. Pero también, es algo que los que han hecho crossovers en que Touma era invocado se olvidaron que el comedor era sujeto por magia. **

**¿Qué opinan? Déjenme un review**


End file.
